Koga Becomes President?
by Yoshomaru55
Summary: Koga wants to the US President. Does he go through with his plans? Does he need help from people he knows or don't know? A marriage is also in place to our favorite couple. Where do they get married? Will they eventually fall into Koga's plan to be President? Also crossed with Doctor Who and Two and a Half Men.
1. Chapter 1

**Discalaimer: My friends and I own the added characters, but Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inuyasha characters. Luckily she lets people borrow them for thie own stroies, so I have to be glad for that.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 1

The big day is coming up, Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding. But first, Inuyasha has some business being 'political'. Kagome told him that the United States is having economic problems, so he decides to take her to the US and help out. Inuyasha figured that if the leader was causing the trouble, then he should back off from his leadership and let someone else lead. He figured out that the President lives in the White House in Washington, DC.

Koga was already on vacation in the US when Inuyasha and Kagome came. "I should really teach that US President how to lead." Koga said as he was watching the news on the Presidential election. "That kind of stuff has nothing to do with leading. Back home in my clan, only the strongest deserve to be leaders to protect the weak, sick, and injured. This President is a weakling. What the hell is wrong with this country?" He turned off the TV and went outside near the swimming pool. _I am way stronger than that guy. If I were to battle him, he would run home wailing to his mother like a cowardly baby._ "Maybe I should be President of this country. I'd be perfect, fixing the country right up and change their beliefs on what leadership is. Permanently be 'President' would be nice."

Inuyasha and Kagome flew by plane. "Hey, Kagome, would you like to pick on Koga while we're in the US?" Inuyasha asked.

"That would be okay, I guess." said Kagome, sarcastically. _I really wanted to get married near Niagara Falls first. I really need to get all my planning done, though._

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Kagome replied cheerfully. _Makes me wonder how my cat demon friend, Akemi, is doing in New York City with Rin and Sesshomaru. Akemi forced Rin to live with her and Sesshomaru came along because he wasn't ready to part with Rin, plus he was well prepared to leave Jaken behind._

Until the plane landed, Inuyasha and Kagome pretty much watched the TV while sharing ear buds to hear the show. "I must meet Amanda and then I shall be Amanda!" Penelope, one of the main characters that is obsessed of Amanda on the show, said. "I am Amanda! This is MY show!"

"It's almost time for the show end!" said Amanda, the main star of all on the TV series. "And you what that means. It's time for the dancing lobsters to come out and dance! We've had a great time. See ya next time on The Amanda Show!"

"That is one weird TV show. What do you think, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha responded, "Yeah, it's very strange, especially the dancing lobsters and that hill-billy moment." They stepped off the plane in New York City. Before the parted the airport in a rental car, Kagome said, "Knock, knock."

Inuyasha followed along with the joke, "Who's there?"

"S-I-T" Kagome said.

"S-I-T who?" Inuyasha said, not knowing where this is going.

"I'm going to sit you, now." Kagome said, laughing as Inuyasha fell to the ground, head first.

"How could you?" Inuyasha gasped. "I would say that was not a joke." A little while later, the doorbell rang at Akemi's house. Akkio, who was dressed in a lobster costume with a suit, opened the door.

"Is this not Akemi's house?" asked Kagome, clearly confused on what is going on.

"Honestly I don't want to know." Inuyasha said, taking the words out of Kagome's mouth.

Akemi came up from behind Akkio. She was startled when Akemi jumped on top of her shoulders and blinded her. "Come on in. The party is just getting started." Akemi made Akkio fall backward and they both were on their backs, laughing hysterically, as Inuyasha and Kagome went through the entrance doorway. Everything was decorated in spider-webs and body parts, such as heads, feet, hands, arms, legs, and skeletons.

"What kind of party is this?" Inuyasha asked. "A celebration for the dead? This doesn't make sense to me, and why do you dress up?"

"So many questions that can be solved with about three words." Kitsunii sighed, not believing what Inuyasha was asking.

* * *

I hoped this chapter was entertaining I have more chapters to come. Chapter two summary: Someone finds out someone is engaged. Who is engaged? Sesshomaru hears a sound. What or who was it? Wear did it come from?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Rumiko Takahashi is the sole owner of Inuyasha, but this Yoshomaru55 and her friends own the additional characters and we like to have fun with Inuyasha and the gang.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 2

"This is Halloween!" Hinahoshi yelled from across the room. "This is Halloween! Come on everybody scream!" She started to sing. "In this town, we call home, everybody hail to the pumpkin song!" Everyone started to laugh, even Sesshomaru, who was peacefully sitting in the corner.

"Anybody want pumpkin pie?" Rin asked over everyone's laughter.

"All of us would like a slice, Rin." Akemi said, trying to hold back the tears of laughter. "Thank you."

"You didn't answer my question from earlier about why you dress up on this Halloween." Inuyasha reminded Akemi.

"I really don't know." Akemi answered. "All I know is that we do. I don't need to dress up since I already sort of look like a cat. Akkio is a lobster in a suit. Kitsunii is a princess. Hinahoshi did her best to look like the Doctor on the TV series, Doctor Who, and Wakana dressed up looking like the girl version of Dracula."

"I can see that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are also here." Kagome noticed. "I guess they didn't know they were supposed to dress up, just like we didn't know."

Sango noticed a ring on Kagome's left ring finger. "Did Inuyasha finally propose to you?"

"How did you know?" Kagome asked.

"The ring is dead give away." Sango responded.

"You have always had a sharp eye, my dear Sango." Miroku said. "Where are you getting married?"

"Niagara Falls." Inuyasha answered.

"Congrats." said Hinahoshi, Akemi, Akkio, Wakana, and Shippo, together.

"Anybody here that?" Sesshomaru asked, but everyone ignored him.

In the bedroom a window opened and a mysterious dark figure climbed into the room and went to hide in the closet.

Back in the party, "Hey, Akemi, that is a beautiful kimono." Kagome complimented.

"Thank you," Akemi said, eating pumpkin pie. "Hey, everyone, I have an announcement. This party will be an all nighter."

"So we all can put on our pajamas, right?" Hinahoshi asked.

"Sure, why not?" Rin responded, handing everyone homemade comfortable pajamas. "Here, I made these about a week ago." Surprisingly all the pajamas she made fitted them all quite nicely.

"Apparently this Halloween party just changed into a pajama party." Wakana noted.

"Yes, it has." Akemi responded. "Come on, Sesshomaru, you don't want to socialize or play a game or anything?"

"That's not what's concerning me. I thought I heard your bedroom window open." Sesshomaru said, not knowing that Kagome was eavesdropping.

"I can go check if you want," Kagome offered.

"Okay." Sesshomaru said. "Thank you. That would make me feel better if no one tried to break in."

"I'll be back in a flash," Kagome said, walking toward the bedroom. Once she was inside the room and shut the door behind her, she noticed all the windows were shut, but the closet door was slightly ajar.

* * *

Sorry this one was shorter. I thought this would be a good place to stop a chapter, so I hope you like my story. I hope to get some feed back on this story, so know how well you love Koga Becomes President?.

Chapter 4 summary: Who is in the closet? Does this person know who he is going to scare the shit out of? Keep reading and who it is.

I don't know when will post Chapter 4 because I'm still high school, so it may take me awhile, so please be patient with me. Remember to review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish I had Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but all the Inuyasha characters belong to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. The added characters belongs to my friends and I, so they can interact with each other. What would you say, Inuyasha?**

**Inu: **Keh, doesn't bother me none. As long as the new comers don't make a fool out of me.

**Me: **You never know what is going to happen to you, Inuyasha, so keep that in mind. Here is chapter 3.

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 3

Koga busted out of the closet saying, "My miko! My beloved Akemi, who will be my future wife! Come; let us run away to my house in the middle of the night!" He grabbed her arm while Kagome let out a loud squeal of terror, and yet she wasn't afraid, only surprised that Koga was in the closet. She thought he was stocking her. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome bothered to tell Koga they were engaged before he left Japan, so he had no clue they were engaged now.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's scream and knew she was in trouble. He went into Akemi's bedroom and found Koga trying to get his paws on Kagome, who was trying her best to fight back. "Get your filthy claws off of my Kagome, wolf shit." Inuyasha yelled, pushing back Koga to the wall with one arm. "She is my soon-to-be wife, so go find you another woman to try and mate with. I've already claimed Kagome and made her a ring to prove it."

"Alright, I can take finally take a hint, mutt face. You really do love Kagome if you're going to marry her. Nothing can stop you now, not even me," Koga admitted. "I won't stand in the way between you, two, ever again, I promise."

"You better," Kagome said. "You can still join the party if you want to, though."

The three of them went back to the party in the other room.

"Koga, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru growled of the wolf demon, not liking the scent Koga gives off.

"I was trying to scare the shit out of Akemi, but Kagome ruined that plan." Koga said through his fangs, glaring at Kagome.

"Why would you do that, wolf shit?" Inuyasha joins the conversation, as well as Akemi.

"It's Halloween, stupid mutt face." Koga explained. "Wolf demons in my tribe always try to pull pranks to scare someone on Halloween. It's a tradition."

While Koga and Inuyasha were having their usual verbal bashing, Sesshomaru whispered to Rin, "Go over to Koga's house next door. You know what to do."

"Rin will go," Rin whispered back. She went to Koga's house and waited for a signal.

Once Rin got there, Sesshomaru announced, "Alright, anyone up for a few rounds of Truth or Dare? How about Akemi goes first to choose?" Everyone gathered in a circle.

* * *

Does anyone like the idea of everyone playing Truth or Dare? The game is much fun to play with many people. My goal is to have you entertained, so I really hope you like my story. Please R&R each chapter for feedback.

Chapter 4 summary: How is the game going to go. Does Sesshomaru have more up his sleeve than allowing Rin to go Koga's house? Read and find out when I have Chapter four posted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but the added characters are sole properties of my friends and I.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 4

"Um… Okay." Akemi responded. "Akkio, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Akkio answered.

"I dare you to shun someone." Akemi said.

"I shun… Oh this is a tough one…Hinahoshi." Akkio said as her dare.

"What?!" Hinahoshi said in surprise. "Why me, Akkio?!" Hinahoshi started pushing and pulling on Akkio's shoulders violently. "How could you shun me?! I thought we were friends!"

Akkio tried her best not to talk to Hinahoshi before Akemi got hold of Hinahoshi saying, "Poor Hinahoshi, you have been shunned by Akkio. I could've sworn she was going to shun me. It's alright, you're only shunned by Akkio and no one else, so you can still talk to us, just not Akkio."

"Thank you, Akemi." Hinahoshi said, calmed down by now. "I needed that."

"Kagome, truth or dare?" Akkio asked her.

"I guess I'll choose dare." Kagome said.

"I dare you to kiss Koga while petting his tail." Akkio said.

"She will absolutely NOT do that!" Inuyasha yelled at Akkio. "Kagome is my fiancé!" While he was yelling, his face turned red.

"Inuyasha, a dare is a dare and that is what I have to do." Kagome explained. She gave Koga a kiss on the cheek and quickly brushed through the fur on Koga's tail. "By the way, Koga, with that dare, I pretended you were Inuyasha."

"See wolf shit," Inuyasha said, "Kagome loves me way more than you. That's why she's my fiancé and not yours."

"Sesshomaru, truth or dare?" Kagome said.

"I'll choose truth, thank you." Sesshomaru replied.

"How come you are not trying to kill Inuyasha right now?" Kagome asked.

"I have standards. Inuyasha and I are two brothers who have decided not to fight each other anymore. Honestly, we only fought for our father's honor, even though he is dead, so we didn't really didn't have anything to fight over." Sesshomaru said. "Okay, Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Keh, brother, you know I'm not a wimp, so I'll pick DARE!" Inuyasha fort of yelled out.

"I dare you to prank call Sasuke." Sesshomaru challenged.

"What?!" Inuyasha gasped. "That guy scares the shit out of me."

* * *

I hoped you like this chapter. Please R&R so I can have feed back on what you guys like.

Chapter 5 summary: Inuyasha has a giant flashback of what happened to him that Sasuke did to make Inuyasha fear him. It must be very bad. I'm not going to tell you which Sasuke it is, though. You would have to wait until I post the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the owner of Rumiko Takahashi. I'm sorry that I haven't this chapter in long while. I hope everyone had wonderful Thanksgiving. LOL this chapter is so long. It is mainly a flashback and is a crossover of mainly Bleach. Please R&R.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 5

"The guy with the Sharigon eyes?" Koga asked. "He's not even that scary."

"That's not him." Inuyasha said, still gasping for air out of shock.

-Flashback-

Kagome was kidnapped, as usual, by a guy with long, black, wavy hair wearing glasses and what looked like a kimono. It was strange how this person had no scent, but Inuyasha found out Kagome was missing the morning he woke up.

"Kagome." Inuyasha repeated her name, each time louder until his voice was hoarse. "Where are you?!" He searched high and low for Kagome, but there were absolutely no traces of her. There were no fresh footprints on the ground and her scent was completely gone.

While on his search, Inuyasha came across a young man with blonde hair that also had no scent. _Who is this guy?_ Inuyasha thought. _Can he help me find Kagome?_ "Hey you," Inuyasha caught the man's attention, "can you help me find Kagome after I know what your name is?"

"My name is Ichigo and how can you see me when I'm a soul reaper?" the young man asked. "Who is this Kagome? What does she look like? Do you have a photo of her?"

Inuyasha responded, "You ask a lot of questions. First, I don't know what the hell a soul reaper is. Kagome has long, black silky hair that smell like magnolia blossoms. She mainly wears a high school uniform that has a white shirt, red ascot, and a short green skirt. No, I don't have a photo of her, but I can remember every detail about her from physical appearance to emotional characteristics. Can you help or not, Ichigo? I forgot to tell you my name is Inuyasha."

"I can help you, Inuyasha." Ichigo said. "A soul reaper helps souls go to either Heaven or Hell, depending on what the soul has done when he or she was still living. Do you have anything that belongs to this Kagome person?"

"I have one of her school books." Inuyasha said. "Will that work?"

"Yes, that will work perfectly." Ichigo said, taking the book from Inuyasha. Ichigo let the book float in front of him and said, "Inuyasha, follow me if you want to find your precious Kagome."

"I don't have a choice," Inuyasha said, following behind Ichigo, "you are my only fucking lead. Oh Kami, I hope Kagome is alright."

The book led them to a strange temple. Inuyasha saw Kagome, but she looked different. Her skin was paler than normal like she was dead. He could smell the foul stench of death, and he couldn't believe his nose or eyes. Inuyasha's eyes told him that Kagome could either be alive or a zombie. It was getting hard for him to see since tears started to flow down his cheeks. "I swear to my fucking life that I will help you get back to normal or die trying in a living hell."

"Looks like she's transforming into a hollow, but she's fighting the transformation." Ichigo said. "She must have a strong will to live, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha ran toward Kagome only to be stopped by her capturer. "Let KAGOME GO!" Inuyasha screamed, drawing out Tetsusaiga.

"Sasuke!" Ichigo bellowed out, drawing out his sword as well. "Inuyasha, you go see if you can help your Kagome. I'll take care of Sasuke here. I don't want him to turn anymore innocent people into hollows!"

Ichigo fought while Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome. "Inuyasha," she yelled out, "help me! I need you!" All that Inuyasha could do was to keep encouraging her to fight off the transformation.

"Hold in there, Kagome." He said. "I love you too much to lose you. Please, don't forget about me."

Ichigo had fought hard and the battle was interrupted by a poisonous whip at Sasuke, whose spirit disappeared and the battle was over. "It looked like you needed help." Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks." Ichigo said. "We should go over to Kagome to see how she's doing."

The two of them walked over to where Kagome and Inuyasha stood. "Stand back." Sesshomaru commanded, unsheathing the Tenseiga. He swung it through Kagome and she felt no more pain from the transformation of being a full hallow. "There, she should get some rest and she'll be fine." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm very grateful for you, brother." Inuyasha said. "You turned my Kagome back to normal."

-End Flashback-

"All you got to do is call him." Akkio said.

"Alright, I will!" Inuyasha got in Akkio's face, red from anger. Kagome and Akemi had to pull him out of her face and Wakana handed him a cell phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is the soul owner of Inuyasha along with Kagome Higurashi. The added characters belong to my friends. Sasuke belongs with the Bleach crew. Please R&R.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 6

Inuyasha looked for Sasuke on the phone and let it ring on speaker. "Hello," Sasuke said. Inuyasha nearly choked on his words and Sasuke said again, "Hello, anyone there?"

"Do you know what to do at work?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, flip the patties," Sasuke responded.

"Do you have the meat?" Inuyasha asked, still a little shaky.

"The meat is with me." answered Sasuke, and then he hung up, causing Inuyasha to take a deep breath. He had never called anyone before in his life and he was terrified.

Sasuke drove to a street that was two blocks away from Koga's house. He walked into Koga's house and told Rin the signal to start a small fire in the basement and to go back to Akemi's house with nacho cheese sauce. He handed it to her and left. Rin did exactly as she was told.

She held an old piece of board and lit it on fire with the stove and threw it down into the basement and left with the nacho cheese sauce. "Rin's back with the cheese." Rin said as she walked into Akemi's house.

"Good, I could go for a snack." Koga said. The smell of the cheese was in the way of the scent of smoke coming form his house. The fire grew stronger and Inuyasha was the first to notice.

"Hey, Koga, I believe you should look at your house through the window." Inuyasha stated.

"What about my house, mutt face." Koga said as he looked out the window. He was washed over by shock. "What the fuck?! How did it shoot to flame?! Did any of you do this?"

"None of us were at your house, Koga." remarked Sesshomaru in a monotone voice. "I do have a hunch that the President was behind it."

"That man will pay for everything!" Koga growled. "He will regret the day he was born! By the way, Kagome, I will be there at Niagara Falls on your wedding day." Koga stormed out of Akemi's house and headed towards Washington DC. "I will kill you, Mr. President!"

* * *

A/N: Koga doesn't really know that it was Sasuke and Rin who burned down his house. Sounds familiar, doesn't it? Little bit of a Naraku twist with a house. I have more chapters to type up so I hope you'll wait for me when I post them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The awesome talented Rumiko Takahashi has the right to brag about how she created the adventurous series Inuyasha. The made up characters belong to my friends and I. Please R&R.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 7

After a few moments of awkward silence, Akemi said quietly, "Shall… we get on with the night?"

Everyone nodded as they wondered what Koga will do to the President. "Let us keep playing Truth or Dare that sound good?" Inuyasha asked. _I still have a few dares left in me._

"Alright." Akemi agreed. "Who's turn was it?"

"I believe it is Inuyasha's turn, Akemi." Wakana answered.

"So, okay." said Inuyasha as he thinks who to pick. "I'll choose Kagome." He looked at Kagome with mischievous eyes. "Truth or dare?"

"I know you want me to pick dare, so that is what I'll choose." Kagome answered.

"What to have you do." Inuyasha said in a teasing voice. "Oh, I know, I dare you to entangle with me on our honeymoon."

"You know that will happen anyways." Kagome said. "I'll accept the dare anyway." Inuyasha had a smirk on his face and blushed after Kagome kissed him on the lips.

Everyone fell asleep except Kagome and Inuyasha. They were just talking about their wedding plans. "Koga said that he would be at our wedding." Kagome brought up.

"I don't know why." Inuyasha said. "He doesn't even know when it will be, but how he figured we were getting married is a mystery."

"Akemi said it was a dead give away." Kagome stated. "She could tell by the engagement ring." She yawned and Inuyasha told her to get some sleep. He kissed her forehead and brushed her silky black hair and lay down next to her, falling asleep.

The next morning Kagome announced, "Everyone, wake up, you're all invited to the wedding in Niagara Falls. I don't know when yet, though."

"Why do you have to wake us up so early?" Akemi threw her pillow at Kagome, who dodged. The pillow hit Inuyasha square in the face. He's been trying to work on his anger management skills, which was being put to the test, so he could handle his future children.

"All of us are going to a hotel near Niagara Falls!" Kagome squealed excitedly.

Everyone gasped as a limo came near the house. "Get in, everybody." Inuyasha said, holding the back door open once everyone was packed and ready to go.

The limo was very spacious with a small hot tub to relax their feet in. Akemi sat in between Sesshomaru and Akkio. Kagome was smothered between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who were playing war on her lap. The others sat where they wanted to sit and socialize with each other. No one knew who the driver was and decided to trust him or her anyway.

* * *

A/N: Wow! I can't believe I have gotten this far. With Awesome Summer Days done and working on Koga Becomes President, I have written a lot. LOL. I'm slowly catching to my notebook with all this typing. I'm only a few pages behind. I hope all you like this story so far. I can't wait until I get the next chapter up. I'm practically jumping up and down out of excitement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Rumiko Takahashi owns all of the adventurous characters of Inuyasha. Although, my friends and I own the added characters. Please R&R. It would if I had some input on my stories.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 8

Back when Koga left, he very well didn't have a ride to the White House, so he hired a driver. "Hello." She greeted when she opened her window.

"Kikyo?" Koga was practically without words. "Why… you… Japan… uh?"

"Just get in the limo. The front is okay since I have to pick up some more people to Niagara Falls." Kikyo explained. Koga noticed all the windows were darkly tinted, like a mysterious kind of way.

"Are you staying there long?" Koga asked as he got in the limo,

"I don't know but you're welcome to come." Kikyo said.

Koga agreed to come as Kikyo pulled up to Akemi's house. "Shit." Koga laughed. "We have to put up with this group?" He really hated to say some of the names. He growled deep in his throat so that Kikyo would not hear.

"Yep." Kikyo replied as Inuyasha opened the limo's back door for the others to get in.

Everyone in the back didn't notice Koga in the front passenger seat or Kikyo driving since the mini door to the front was closed, but it was not sound proof.

"So, how have you been all these years?" Koga asked as he turned on the radio and lowered the volume so he could hear.

"I've been traveling everywhere in the world, you could say." Kikyo responded

In the back seat, Inuyasha's ears perked up. "What's wrong?, little brother?" Sesshomaru noticed the tiny movements. "Tell this Sesshomaru what you heard."

"I thought I heard Kikyo and Koga in conversation in the front seats." Inuyasha responded as he put fist to his chin, appearing in deep thought. _Why would BOTH Kikyo and Koga be in the front seats of the limo, together?_

"You're probably just imagining things, Inuyasha." Akkio yawned and fell asleep on Akemi's shoulder. Akemi was also asleep, but she leaned against Sesshomaru's side since she wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulder, and he usually sat with his back straight. He didn't know how to relax because he would try killing Inuyasha in the past. After a while, Sesshomaru fell asleep, leaning back into his seat and getting comfortable. Akemi was now able to lift her head onto Sesshomaru's shoulder and fall asleep again.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered while everyone slept, "how about we pull a prank on Sesshomaru?"

"Great idea," whispered Inuyasha as if he somehow was reading Kagome's thoughts on what kind of plan she had for a prank.

Kagome gently lifted Akemi's let arm and put it across Sesshomaru's body and put an extra ring on her left ring finger. Inuyasha did the same with Sesshomaru, except slipping the ring on his left ring finger first and sliding his right arm across Akemi.

Inuyasha and Kagome went back to their seats and fell asleep, leaning against each other, until they arrived at Niagara Falls.

* * *

A/N: For those of you that thought that Akkio, Akemi, and Sesshomaru were asleep on top of each other like in a dog pile, they are actually asleep like that of when dominoes fall. The dominoes only lean against each other and not on top. I ask again, please R&R for me so I may have input on what ye like.

**Inu:** I normally listen to her since I have no clue on what she will do to me. Even in other stories. So, please, if you want to save me, R&R.

**Me:** I still don't know what are you going to do when it is Christmas, Inuyasha. I my kidnap Kagome give her to Naraku.

**Inu:** No need to get Kagome into this! She is my life! I need her to be with me during Christmas. I'm not even sure if Christmas is on a new moon this year or not.

**Me:** So you better be good, Inuyasha.

**Inu:** Okay, I will, for Kagome's sake.

**Me:** You better. Anyway what do you what me to do with kagome this Christmas? Give her to Naraku or to Inuayasha? I guess it's your choice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The hansome hanyou, Inuyasha and his pals belong to the fabulous Rumiko Takahashi. The added characters obviously belong to my friends and I, and yes, we are also fabulous. Please R&R for Inuyasha's sake. It is a possibility that he might die this Christmas.**

**Inu: Please! I'm being held captive by this evil Yoshomaru55. She's torturing me.**

**Me: Stop your whining, Inuyasha! Don't make me get Koga and allow him to put his paws on Kagome.**

**Inu: You BETTER not! She has nothing to do with this conversation!**

**Me: She will, definitely be in the Christmas story this year of 2012, if we all survive Dec. 21. Even you don't know if the world will come to an end.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 9

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the first to wake up when the limo stopped. Akemi woke up and asked, "When did I fall asleep?"

"No one knows for sure." Inuyasha smirked. "There is no clock back here."

"Inuyasha, there is something that you're not telling us." Sesshomaru stated as Kagome stirred from her sleep.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked everyone that was awake.

"I don't know what's wrong with Akemi and Sesshy." Inuyasha said, faking a worried tone in his voice. "There's no denying their love for each other. The rings they're both wearing prove it." Inuyasha had a hard time keeping in his laughter and he loved how Kagome was acting as though she had nothing to do with it like an innocent angel.

Everyone else woke up and Kagome explained the situation Akemi and Sesshomaru are in. "Congrats to the new engaged couple, Sesshomaru and Akemi

Sesshomaru was in shock. "What?!"

Everyone was clapping for them and Akemi asked, "When did you propose to me? In my sleep, how could you? You definitely have a strange fucking mind, Sesshomaru!"

"I didn't propose to you, Akemi, I swear. If I did, I don't remember, and I'm pretty sure I didn't drink last night." Sesshomaru tried to explain.

"How do you explain the rings, then, huh?" Akemi's eyes were on fire, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. "I don't remember saying yes to any engagement!"

Sesshomaru thought about his next words very carefully. "So you don't want to be with me?" His honey-colored eyes were sparkling into Akemi's brown eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Akemi had the feeling of guilt running through her now. "I… I love you, Sesshomaru. I've always… always wanted to… to be around you." She held him in her arms. "I had no idea that you like me like that!"

"Inuyasha, Kagome, would you, two, like to have a double wedding?" Sesshomaru asked. Akemi was still crying into Sesshomaru's arm.

Inuyasha answered for him and Kagome, "Keh that would be one hell of a wedding, then."

"Well, then, what about a triple wedding?" Miroku asked.

"What? Who are the third couple, Miroku?" Akkio, Hinahoshi, and Wakana asked.

"Sango and I, of course," Miroku answered, "if it's alright with Inuyasha and Lady Kagome."

"Keh, you know it is fine, you messed-up monk." Inuyasha gave permission for a triple wedding to happen and Kagome had to agree with him. Even she had to admit that having three weddings at the same time and place was awesome. Kagome still has to figure out who the flower girl and the ring barer should be, not to mention who the reverend was.

Everyone checked in to the nearest hotel with two to a room. Thanks to Sesshomaru giving the old receptionist a heart attack and died, he gave everyone their keys to their rooms fro free as long as they wished.

"What did you do to him?" Inuyasha asked, noticing that Sesshomaru didn't even touch the old geezer.

"I simply showed him my claws and the Tenseiga." Sesshomaru explained. "I wasn't going to kill him. I thought that was how trade was done. Besides, the old man died before I could tell him the Tenseiga could not slice through anything. It seems like I scared him into a heart attack."

"I've heard this hotel is haunted." Hinahoshi noticed a lot of spider webs in the hallway they walked down with the lights flickering to dim form a brighter dim. "It looks abandoned."

"Maybe we should leave." Kitsunii's spine began to shiver. "This place is giving me the creeps."

"I'm sure we're going to be alright." Wakana reassured her.

"Shhhh… you hear that." Sesshomaru said, gesturing Hinahoshi to her room.

"I didn't hear anything, Fluffy." Hinahoshi said as she unlocked the door and slowly opened it. She was left speechless at what she discovered in her room.

* * *

A/N: Who or what could be in Hinahoshi's room? You'll have figure that out in the next chapter I will post soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

**Inu: I hope my true owner, Rumiko Takahashi, will come and rescue me from Yoshomaru55's wrath.**

**Me: She will never come, Inuyasha!**

**Inu: Way to put my spirits down. Hey, may Kagome will come rescue me. _Inuyasha goes into deep thought._**

**Me: I know she won't!**

**Inu: How do fuck know?**

**Me: I, the evil Yoshomaru55, have already taken her captive, so HAH! Please R&R if you want me to let Inuyasha and Kaogme go, and if not, then I shall torture them some more.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 10

Inuyasha stood behind Hinahoshi to see if there were any unwanted demons. Fortunately, no unwanted demons were around, but there was a big blue box near the window with two strange coming out of it. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha rudely asked.

Hinahoshi screamed, "OMG" multiple times out of excitement that she could not contain. "It's him! I can't believe it's really him!" She let out a loud shrill that made her voice hoarse. "It's the Doctor… and Rose!" she was only capable of a whisper from all her screaming.

"Looks like you may need a doctor, Hinahoshi." Inuyasha said. "I understand the lady's name is Rose, but what's the other guy's name?"

"My apologies for not introducing my friend and I right away." said the man that was dressed similar to a western cowboy. "You may call me the Doctor and this is Rose."

"Doctor of what?" Sesshomaru asked. "Doctor of medicine, science, or what? Because if so, I know someone who would have the pleasure of killing some doctors but, sadly Kagome and I have to make sure he doesn't."

"I see." the Doctor said. "I insist that you call me the Doctor because I'm a Time Lord."

"What's a Time Lord?" Kagome asked.

Before the Doctor could reply, Hinahoshi answered, "A Time Lord is a race of people who can travel through space and time. What are you doing here, Doctor?"

"Excellent answer and question." the Doctor responded. "I've come to be the reverend of the triple wedding. I've always love a strange wedding here and there, especially between different species."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can clearly see that you are only half human and you are marrying a human. This canine creature is going to be married to…" the Doctor was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"The people whom you speak of are my little brother, Inuyasha, Kagome, Akemi, Miroku, Sango, and I am Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru made it clear on who was who for the Doctor. "These are our friends Shippo, Rin, Kitsunii, Hinahoshi, Akkio, and Wakana.

"Do you mind if I could get your help to design and create two wedding dresses and suits, Rose?" Kagome asked.

* * *

A/N: The big blue box is the Tardis and Kagome and Rose empties it out to be a design area since that has to take up so much space. The next chapter will be posted soon. Remember the receptionist from earlier, he's back. Find out how he came back in the next chapter.

**Inu: Wow! Even though I'm trapped, I'm so excited for the next chapter.**

**Me: DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!**

**Inu: No. What can I say? I'm a guy that loves to talk.**

**Me: _Grabbed a pair of numb chucks._**

**_Inu: Uh... What are doing going to do with those? Owww. That hurt! You didn't need to hit me in the head with those things._**

**_Me: I had to._**

**_Inu: Why?_**

**_Me: To make you be quiet! Well anyways, see you next chapter._**

**_(leaves Inuyasha crying, all hog tied.)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The Doctor and Rose belong to BBC and Rumiko Takahashi rightfully owns Inuyasha.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 11

Rose had to agree to create dresses and suits, it was her specialty, and led Kagome into the Tardis and they both got to work. It was like the both of them weren't even in the hotel for hours while everyone else just hung out all over the place, seeing a ghost or two every now and then. The ghosts were becoming normal to see, so they all started socializing with them, especially the Doctor, whose usual conversation was other's pasts and Inuyasha, who would joke around them and laugh like it was no big deal for them to be dead. The ghosts themselves found amusement to socialize with people or scare them nearly to death. "Hi ya, remember me." one of the ghosts sad to Sesshomaru. "I was the first one you saw at the receptionist's desk. My name is Bilumpo."

"I'm Sesshomaru." he said. "So… I didn't kill anyone?" Sesshomaru had a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh… no… of course not." Bilumpo clarified. "That was a simple trick of mine to look like one of the living. It always spooks the newcomers that come hear. They only stay for one night, then leave, and never come back for fear of this place just because there are harmless ghosts, like me, here."

"We've already faced many strange events in the past before we came to America so there's not really a reason to let our minds think this is a scary place when the surroundings are beautiful." Sesshomaru said. All they did was babble to each other to a point where they lost track of time.

Three weeks have past and the only time Kagome and Rose would come out of the Tardis was to eat, sleep, or use the bathroom, since the Tardis's space had to change for all the designing space the space to create the outfits. "It really makes me wonder how long they can hold up their hard work?" the Doctor asked. "Rose normally has a strong will to do stuff like this."

"So does Kagome." Inuyasha said, looking up from the book he was reading about modern day weddings and there was a second book in his lap about how to be a good father, which had many stories from fathers with their own children.

"I had no idea you could read, Inuyasha." Miroku saw the book in Inuyasha's hands. "I would have suspected Sesshomaru reading at this time, but he decided to jog on one of those running exercise machines, which is unusual since the situation is usually flipped."

Inuyasha shot him a deadly look. "Listen monk, Bilumpo taught me to read yesterday so I can damn learn more about children whenever Kagome and I have them. It shouldn't fucking matter to you if I can read or not, anyway. The things you read usually disturb me is what I found out yesterday. Miroku, you are way too ecchi with women. I don't see how Sango can trust you with other women, besides Kagome, but right now I don't know whether or not to trust you alone with my Kagome like I can with Sesshomaru."

* * *

**Me: Yes I have Inuyasha hostage. I hog tied him from behind and threw him down in the basement.**

**Inu: You literally didn't have to throw me. I landed on my head because of you! I have a splitting head ache from that.**

**Me: You would not believe what I did to Kagome.**

**Inu: What the fuck did you do to her?! Get her down here so I can see her! I command you, Yoshomaru55.**

**Me: Inuyasha, you are in no position to command me! By the way, I brain washed Kagome. She'll do anything I say. Now Kagome, you know what to say to Inuyasha.**

**Kag: Inuyasha, SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!**

**Inu: (face plants onto the ground four times) Awwwwww! OUCH! That hurt!**

**Me: (crying from laughter) That is sooooo funny!**

**Inu: Once you set me free, you're going to be dead author. That was NOT funny!**

**Me: working on the next chapter, so see ya when I have it typed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

**Inu: Are you trying to starve me! I'm still tied up in the basement here!**

**Me: I'll have your owner, Rumiko Takahashi, bring you food and a drink.**

**Kag: Or maybe I can.**

**Inu: Yes, please send Kagome!**

**Me: Fine! Kagome, go get him some food and a drink so he will quit whining!**

**Inu: Hey! I do not whine!**

**Me: Will you please hurry, Kagome!**

**Kag: Alright, alright, already. You both are such sour pusses.**

**Inu: I'm not a sour puss, either!**

**Me and Kag: SHUT UP!**

**Inu: (starts to cry) You don't need to gang up on me.**

**Me: Anyway, sorry it took so long to post this chapter. There was so much to do! I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 12

Miroku saw the way Inuyasha's blood was starting to boil and his eyes were flashing red. "Inuyasha, where's… the Tetsusaiga?" Miroku asked as Sesshomaru walked into the library where they were and being unnoticed. "Don't tell me you left your sword in your room."

"What's the Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, ready to fight. He lunged forward at Miroku and cried out, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Miroku pulled up a spiritual barrier around himself in time before Inuyasha could make contact with him. However, the barrier was too weak and it broke, allowing Miroku's right arm to be useless with broken bones.

Sesshomaru tried to stop Inuyasha before he did the Iron Reaver attack again, only to be back and left unconscious. Inuyasha broke Miroku's arm and because of that, Miroku was weak and Inuyasha had blood on his hand.

"Fangs of Blood!" Inuyasha was going absolutely wild. He had no control of the demon blood that was coursing through his veins. Miroku held up his staff with only his left arm and Inuyasha managed to break it and the attack was aimed straight at Miroku's heart. At that moment was when the monk fell at the hands of Inuyasha, one his best friends, a half-demon.

The full-demon, Sesshomaru, gained consciousness and saw Inuyasha pull his hand out of Miroku's chest. "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as he unwinds his long, fluffy tail from his shoulder, "you must pay for your fallen comrade by returning back to normal." With his tail at hand, he tied up Inuyasha, who fought back and successfully bit Sesshomaru's tail. Sesshomaru endured the pain as he squeezed the air out of Inuyasha, causing him to go unconscious.

Sesshomaru loosened his grip and put Inuyasha on one of the library couches, laying down and looking as if Inuyasha was asleep. The sun went down and Inuyasha's hair went from silver to black, indicating that he turned human. "What happened?" Inuyasha gained consciousness. "I don't know why I dreamt that I killed Miroku with my bare hands. We're practically best friends."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru began as Inuyasha sat up and was shocked to see Miroku's dead body on another couch across from him and Sesshomaru. "What you dreamt was reality and you still couldn't control your demon half. It was beyond your control that Miroku died trying to protect himself from you, but you over powered him."

"This can't be." Inuyasha said as he walked toward the monk on the couch. "I didn't kill him. I refuse to believe you, Sesshomaru!" He knelt down and grieved for Miroku and Sesshomaru was standing behind him. In Inuyasha's human state, he could hardly stand the idea of Miroku being dead because of him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Discliamer :**

**Inu: Kagome, can you please untie me?**

**Me: Kagome, I will kill you if you do.**

**Kag: Please don't make me pick side. I always side with either Keade or Kikyo.**

**Inu: What?!**

**Kaede: I will restrain Yoshomaru55 for ye if you untie Inuyasha.**

**Kag: Thank you Keade.**

**Kikyo: I will kill Inuyasha, though.**

**Kag: If you do, I will shoot an arrow through your head.**

**Me: ? Anyway, while I sort this out, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I took a while to post with everything that has been going on. Please R&R.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President

Chapter 13

Sango heard Inuyasha's yelling and went to get Kagome and Rose. Only Kagome knew how to calm Inuyasha down. Sango and Kagome were speechless from shock. Since Inuyasha was still crying and enable to speak, Sesshomaru had to tell the story to Sango and Kagome. "Kagome, Sango, that wasn't me!" Inuyasha regained his ability to speak. "I refuse to believe it, but his blood is on my hand."

"You're in denial, brother." Sesshomaru said as Kagome tried to comfort him.

"It's not your fault." Kagome tried to sue soothing words.

"What if it was you in Miroku's place?" Inuyasha's words had stricken everyone. They couldn't imagine that idea.

After a while Kagome managed to say, "I would have sat you until you were the Inuyasha I know and love if your demon half tried to attack me to anyone, but this time I was too late to save Miroku."

"That's just it." Inuyasha said. "What if my demon half takes control of me and you're not there?"

Sango had the answer to that. "You should carry the Tetsusaiga to deep you demon half in check, Inuyasha."

"She's right, little brother." Sesshomaru agreed.

Koga looked up from his book form the back of the room, surprised that sensed Inuyasha had not sensed his presence. "Geeze, mutt, you don't need to cry over one death. You've killed a lot of demons and never blubbered once."

"When did you get here, wolf?" Inuyasha asked as his tears stopped flowing.

"Same time you did." Koga answered. "Kikyo drove us."

"Us?" Sango and Kagome were curious. 'I remember that Sesshomaru could faintly hear voices from the front seat of the limo.' She put the puzzle pieces together. "You said that Kikyo drove, so that means you mean she drove the limo that we rode."

"That would be right." Kikyo said as she walked toward Kagome from behind a bookcase. "I heard you were looking for a flower girl and ring barer. I volunteer Koga and myself to be part of the wedding."

"What? When did I agree to this, Kikyo?" Koga was surprised that Kikyo had willingly volunteered herself, not to mention him.

"I accept you offer." Kagome said. "Rose and I will make your outfits. Inuyasha, go to bed and get some rest. You had a long evening." Inuyasha obeyed her and once he was to his and Kagome's room, the others went to their quarters to sleep, except for Sesshomaru, Sango, and Kagome.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I will never truly own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi will. (Sobbing)**

**Inu: Will you quit your blubbering. You have me trapped in your basement. Did you forget?**

**Me: Oh, thank you for reminding me, Inuyasha. Should I trap Naraku as well, or maybe Jakotsu?**

**Inu: No, don't let me get near Jakotsu!**

**Me: Jakotsu! Would you like to be in the basement with Inuyasha?**

**Jak: My pleasure. (grins awkwardly)**

**Me: I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long. It has been since Friday that I posted ch 13 at school. Please R&R.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 14

"I'm sorry, Sango." Kagome comforted Sango as she began to cry.

"I know." Sango's tears were flowing down her cheeks. "What are we going to do about Miroku's body?"

Sesshomaru drew out the Tenseiga and sliced it through the dead monk's body. "What happened?" Miroku's voice barely managed a whisper.

"Miroku!" Sango jumped into his arms, squeezing the air out of him.

Dear Sango," Miroku began as she let him go, "what's going on?"

"You were dead and now you're alive again." she answered, tears still flowing.

Miroku was confused. "How?"

"My Tenseiga brought you back to life." Sesshomaru explained. "Everyone here should go to bed and sleep. I order you, so now go."

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome obeyed him and he, too, obeyed his own command.

Everyone woke up the next morning after the sun came up and had breakfast. The rumor that Miroku was dead had quickly spread, so when everyone saw Miroku alive and well, everyone, except Kagome, Sango, and Sesshomaru, was pale like they have seen a ghost trying to scare them.

"Why is the room in such a quiet atmosphere?" Miroku said as the rain spattered on the windows. "We are usually livelier than this."

"I heard you were murdered by Inuyasha." Akkio said.

"So has everyone else." Akemi added.

"How is it that you're still alive?" Hinahoshi questioned.

Koga explained most of what happened the night before and Kagome told how Miroku was brought back to life.

"So you let me suffered emotionally last night, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha was a little upset. He knew that he deserved it.

"It was meant to teach you a lesson about death." Sesshomaru did he thought was best for Inuyasha.

"I know what you're going to say." Inuyasha said. "I need to control my temper so I don't kill anyone when my demonic blood takes control of me."

"I'm just glad that my Miroku is alive for the wedding tomorrow night." Sango said, giving Miroku a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Everyone ate their breakfast in Peace and went about their day as if last night never happened.

Kagome and Rose finished all the outfits that ere needed by the afternoon and decided to join the others in the swimming pool. Inuyasha was playing water basketball with Koga, Miroku, and Shippo while the others were tanning in the sun. The raining stopped a couple hours before lunch. While playing basketball, Inuyasha took a few glimpses at Kagome in her two-piece and decided to splash her, making it look like was an accident.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**

**Inu: What did I do to be treated like this in this basement all tied up?**

**Me: You know, I don't remember why, but it is fun to see you suffer.**

**Inu: What?!**

**Me: You heard me.**

**Inu: Kagome, Kaede, Rumiko Takahashi, anyone, please save me from this monster.**

**Me: Who are you calling a moster? And by the way, Kaede and Kagome work for me, so they are helpless to you.**

**Inu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU? ARE CONTROLLING MY KAGOME!**

**Me: Yes. Yes I am. Anyway while I sort this mess out, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Please R&R so I know what you guys think.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 15

She instinctively raised the book she was reading over her head, and Sango stole the book and set is on a table where it would not get wet. Meanwhile, Hinahoshi and Akemi grabbed Kagome and threw in the pool, nearly landing on top of Inuyasha. She was caught in his arms. "You look like you needed to cool off since you were getting a little pink." Inuyasha said as looked into Kagome's brown eyes. "Remember what I dared you a while back?"

"Remind me." Kagome said as she flipped her hair out of her eyes. _He knows I've been busy since then and the dare normally takes place after the marriage ceremony._

"You know what I mean." Inuyasha said, still holding her. "I think you just need to get the dare over with and get the nest warm for future children."

"Hey mutt, I didn't know you could speak bird." Koga stated after he made a basket.

"Shut up, wolf." Inuyasha remarked. "You're not in this conversation."

While Kagome and Inuyasha were still thinking after a few minutes later, Sesshomaru suggested everyone to play dodge ball in the empty gym room next to the exercising room. Koga and Sesshomaru were the first to go through the door, only to find someone versing himself in a game of dodge ball. They both anime sweat dropped and Koga asked, "Who… are you?"

Before the kid answered, Sesshomaru asked, "Why are there so many of one person?"

Both of their jaws dropped when all but one disappeared. The boy said, "My name is …" He was interrupted when everyone else came in.

"Who…?" Hinahoshi asked while everyone stared at the young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

The kid sighed and said, "If you will stop interrupting me, I will tell you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I live here."

"Bilumpo said no one else was checked in to this hotel." Sesshomaru said, sending a cold chill down the child's spine.

Naruto laughed it off and said, "Yeah, that was me." He put a hand behind his head and laughed again.

"That was unwise for you to lie to this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said as he punched the kid. The child magically turned into a steel door. "Where did that brat go?! Ow, he will pay for that!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**

**Kag: Inuyasha, I brought you some food.**

**Inu: Is it Ramen?**

**Kag: Yes it is, plus it was homemade.**

**Inu: Wow, Kagome, this is really delicious. What did you put in it?**

**Kag: Just some spices. (Spices that will make you black out and poison you.)**

**Inu: I am so planning to eat every last noodle.**

**Me: I'm you guys sure might like to some suspense up here in the disclaimer and of course Runiko Takahashi's creation is Inuyasha. Please R&R.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 16

Everyone went to search the gym. There was nowhere to hide. "Come out; come out, wherever you are." Akemi said during her search.

"Hey Fluffy, I believe the monkey is on the ceiling." Inuyasha whispered to him.

"How did he…?" Sesshomaru began as he looked up and saw Naruto standing up there, defying gravity, and still laughing.

"It's about time you found me." Naruto said. "Finding a ninja is really difficult."

"Listen kid," Inuyasha said, "if you're really trying to hid, stop making those snickering noises that you think people can't hear. I could even hear your heart beat within your chest."

"We can see through illusions, too." Sango said. "Shippo can create many illusions as well."

"Okay, okay, you got me." Naruto surrendered, realizing he had no match against these guys. "It's always better to join them than fight them. Is it true that there's going to be an awesome triple wedding?" Everyone around him nodded. "Okay, I will so be there and fill up the seats that are left."

"Okay," Sesshomaru outbursted, "How about let's get going with dodge ball? How about boys verses girls, except Naruto can be on both teams." He turned to Naruto. "Make sure you even up the teams."

"Yes, sir." Naruto said as everyone set the gym up. "Shadow clone Jutsu!"

There were four Narutos on each team and all of them were set to begin. "Wait!" Akkio yelled. "Does anyone here have epilepsy?"

Everyone shook their heads while she got the strobe light out and plugged it in. The tempo of the light was set and Hinahoshi turned off the ceiling lights.

No one could throw and hit their target accurately. There was a popping sound, meaning that one of the fake Narutos was out.

"Take that, whoever I'm throwing at!" Inuyasha yelled while he threw his dodge ball. He failed miserably. It didn't hit anyone.

"You missed, dog boy!" one of the Narutos on the guys' team said. He muttered under his breath, "You're a cluts."

Inuyasha ran toward Naruto's voice. "You don't think I heard that! Now say it to my face!" Inuyasha punched him in the face, knocking off his night vision goggles. "I could tell you were cheating by noticing those things when the light flashes."

"All right everyone," Sesshomaru announced, it is now free for all! Everyone is on their own team!"

"Transform!" all four Narutos yelled out. No one could tell who or what they changed into.

Akio became dizzy a little and Koga fell on top of her after jumping and throwing a dodge ball. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Koga was unaware of a dodge ball heading his way. It hit him in the back of the head, making him fall on top of Akkio, out cold.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

**Inu: (acting delusional) Rumiko Takahashi? Have you come to take me away? Kagome, please save me from my creator! I can't leave you behind and I won't!**

**Me: Are you still forgetting that I am the one who brainwashed Kagome, Inuyasha?**

**Kag: (in her head) Inuyasha, please don't die! I need you to stay alive! What did you make me do, Yoshomaru55?!**

**Me: She doesn't even love you!**

**Inu: That is a lie, you liar! Kagome, please tell me that isn't true.**

**Kag: (in her head) Yoshomaru55 is a liar and she's controlling every muscle in my body! I must find a way to break this spell! (out of her head) Yoshomaru55 is telling the truth.**

**Inu: Noo! That can't be true!**

**Me: Ohh, but it is true. She has found another.**

**Kag: She is still lying, Inuyasha! Don't believe her! I love you and only you! Inuyasha!**

**Inu: Who else did she find that would take care of her like do? Who?!**

**Anyway, I'm letting all of you choose on who Kagome's 'lover' should be to torment Inuyasha. Either send a review or PM me. Let me know who it should be. Please R&R.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 17

_I guess I don't know my own strength._ Sesshomaru thought. His eyes were adjusting to the flashing lights, allowing him more aim control.

Kitsunii flipped on the lights to the ceiling and found out that three people were missing; Hinahoshi, Rose, and the Doctor. Everyone froze once the lights were on. Akemi was hiding behind Sesshomaru for protection. Sango had shielded both Shippo Miroku's eyes from one Naruto using the sexy jutsu. The other three Narutos must have disappeared since there were no traces of them. Inuyasha had Kagome cornered, catching all the dodge ball that came her way.

They searched all over the hotel and couldn't find the Doctor, Hinahoshi, or Rose. Everyone was so focused on finding the missing trio that they completely forgot about Akkio and Koga on the floor, unconscious.

There was only one place that no one checked; the kitchen. Hinahoshi had fixed three bowls of Ramen for Rose, the Doctor, and herself. They could hear doors open and close all at once. _There must have been a change of game._ the Doctor thought.

A few minutes later, there were three pops and bangs. Rose went to see what it was. She ran into Inuyasha and he asked, rather worriedly, "Where have you been? Everybody has been looking for you. Where are Hinahoshi and the Doctor?"

"We've been eating Ramen noodles in the kitchen." Rose answered, leading Inuyasha to the kitchen.

"That's a good idea." Kagome said as she walked up out from a room she had just searched. "Have you already eaten?"

"I have." Rose answered. "Would you like me to find the others and tell them it will be time to eat soon?"

"Yes, please," Kagome responded, "and I'll make food for everyone."

"I'll help," Inuyasha volunteered. The two girls stared at him as if he were crazy. "The best I can, anyway." Rose and Kagome laughed at that remark.

Kagome and Inuyasha left toward the kitchen while Rose told everyone that Kagome was cooking and the food will soon be ready to eat. She thought she heard the Tardis's door close, so she went into the Doctor's room. "What were you doing in the Tardis?" she asked Naruto, who was standing beside it.

"Nothing." he replied. Rose didn't believe him. She went into the Tardis and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku were tied up, blind folded, and enable to speak with some of the ribbon over their mouths. It looked like all three were unconscious.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**

**Inu: Please tell me. Who have you found to be with you, Kagome.**

**Me: I'm sure Koga will be more than willing or maybe your half-brother Sesshomaru.**

**Inu: Sesshomaru will kill Kagome, you fool.**

**Me: I am well aware of that possibility.**

**Inu: What?! How could you put her in that kind of danger?**

**Me: Because I can. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a story to run.**

**Inu: Not in your life. (eyes begin to glow red).**

**Me: How is that possible! His restraining bands have gotten loose and he's transforming! Where's his sword? Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter while I run for my life! As a last request if I die, please R&R.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 18

Rose was completely confused. _I just spoke to Inuyasha a few minutes ago, so how could he…_ Something hard smacked her in the back of the head. Naruto cloned himself after throwing a brick out the open window and closed it. His clone disguised himself as Rose using a transformation jutsu.

Naruto and 'Rose' were the last to show up in the kitchen. "What took you, two, so long?" Koga asked.

"Naruto was hiding is all." 'Rose' lied. She controlled her heart beat from speeding up, so Koga assumed she was telling the truth.

"Shall we eat," 'Sesshomaru' said, "and await the wedding day tomorrow."

"I agree." 'Inuyasha' responded.

'Miroku' added, "We all should be well rested."

Everyone ate their Ramen noodles once it was cool enough to eat and go to bed.

Kagome was the first to wake up, followed by Akemi and Sango. They made homemade blueberry pancakes for everyone.

"So have you noticed any strange behavior from Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha?" Sango was curious. "Miroku didn't touch my butt like usual last night."

"Inuyasha snored," Kagome stated, "and he NEVER snores. He also doesn't talk in his sleep. Inuyasha mentioned that he will always be better than Sasuke, whoever he is, and that he wished that Sakura would support him more.

"That is definitely not Inuyasha." Akemi stated, flipping a pancake. "Even Sesshomaru was over talkative. He's usually reading a book or something that was quiet." She put their clues together and decided on a conclusion. "I bet it is Naruto pretending to be our fiancés."

"We should get back at him." Sango suggested, organizing the pancakes on everyone's plates.

"I have an idea." Kagome said, making more pancake batter. "How about we go through with whatever plan he has, and we torture him after we get married to his clones."

Everyone ate their breakfast and got ready for the weddings. 'Rose' got all of the outfits out of the Tardis and made sure the real Rose, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku were still tied up, in which they were. Kitsunii, Wakana, and Akkio styled Akemi, Kagome, and Sango's hair.

After lunch the wedding began and the Doctor read the marriage verses from the bible the hotel had. All of the grooms said their vows and the brides said, "I do" and vise versa.

"You may kiss your bride." said the Doctor as the newly husbands kissed their wives on the lips.

At the party after the wedding, Koga was in need of help with his Rubix Cube. "I think I can figure it out." 'Miroku' offered his help and 'Inuyasha' and 'Sesshomaru' wanted to try.

While the guys were distracted, Kagome, Sango, and Akemi told Hinahoshi, Kitsunii, Akkio, and Wakana about their plan to torture Naruto for pretending to be their spouses. "Akkio and I know a potion to make their stomachs like they're on fire." Hinahoshi suggested. "We could put it in their Ramen noodles since the potion is clear and it doesn't have a taste to it."

"How long will it have an affect?" Wakana was curious.

Akkio answered, "Well it usually takes about a week before the potion will wear off."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**

**Koga: Yo, everyone. What up?**

**Me: Oh nothing. Only Inuyasha has transformed into a full demon and I don't know where the Tetsusaiga is.**

**Koga: That sounds like trouble.**

**Inu: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!**

**Me: Ahhhhhhh! (dodged out of the way and Kagome gained control of her own body)**

**Kag: Inuyasha! Change back! Koga don't hurt him! Yoshomaru55, how could you take away the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha?!**

**Koga: Why don't you just sit Inuyasha, Kagome?**

**Kag: Oh yeah. Thank you, Koga. I completely forgot about that. Inuyasha, SIT!**

**Inu: Ow, what was that for, Kagome?**

**Kag: I'm glad that you're back to normal.**

**Me: I finally found it. The Tetsusaiga was underneath the couch. Better get back to the story. I hope you guys out there will like this chapter. Please R&R. Tell me if you thought it was funny.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 19

"This bowl of Ramen noodles is exquisitely delicious, Hinahoshi and Akkio." Sesshomaru complimented at the dinner table. "I believe I will take another nineteen bowls, please."

'Inuyasha' ordered nine more bowls and 'Miroku' only wanted one more bowl.

After 'Miroku' finished his second bowl, he asked, "What did you put in this?! My gut is on fire! Can someone please kill me?!"

"Would you like me to shoot an arrow at you?" Kagome was curious on how much pain he could take.

"Please shoot me outside behind the hotel where no one can see." 'Miroku' pleaded. "I want the rest of you not to watch as my suffering will come to an end." He stood up from the table and motioned Kagome to come with him with her bow and arrows at the door for her.

They both walked behind the hotel and Kagome suddenly ripped all of 'Miroku's' clothes off with a sharp pocket knife in one hand and an arrow in the other. "What are you…?" 'Miroku' asked as Kagome placed the arrow, long ways, across his mouth so he couldn't speak. Kagome dropped the pocket knife, in which the blade landed on 'Miroku's' foot, and her hand caressed his abs and chest while he winced at more pain. She removed the arrow from his mouth and began making out with him, not letting him speak one word. With the arrow Kagome still had in her hand, she stabbed 'Miroku' in the stomach with it and she released his lips. He began to puke up blood. 'Miroku' was getting paler from blood loss, so he died after he fell unto his back.

_One down, two to go._ Kagome thought as she entered the hotel.

"Did something happen between you and Miroku? I can smell it." Koga said while 'Inuyasha' was behind him.

Kagome told Koga everything, and he only gasped while 'Inuyasha' ran to Sesshomaru's room and grabbed his battling sword, Tokijin, and took it to his room.

"Inuyasha' was going to jump on the sword, but Akemi walked in and took the sword. "'Sesshomaru' told me to get this sword because he wanted to cut vegetables with it." 'Sesshomaru' came in randomly and took the sword to the kitchen without saying a word. "Anyway…"

"Why do you have that smirk on your face?" 'Inuyasha' wondered what she was up to. Akemi took a few steps toward him and began scratching behind his ears. "What is this? Why am I on my back?"

"I know how to make every dog lay on his back, silly." Akemi said, rubbing his belly like a dog.

"Please put me out of this misery." 'Inuyasha' begged. "If you go behind the hotel, 'Miroku's' dead body is out there. Kagome killed him."

Akemi had to correct him. "She would never kill the real Miroku, just like I would never do this to the real Inuyasha." She pulled out her pocket knife and pushed it close to 'Inuyasha's' throat. "Tell me where the real Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku are, clone."

'Inuyasha' disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Naruto was in his place. "Wait! I'm not a clone. I'm the original. I was just pranking you guys. No need to kill me! The ones you're speaking of are tied up in that weird blue box in the Doctor's room." Naruto panicked.

"Fine." Akemi said as she pulled the knife away form his neck, leaving a minor scratch. "If you're not telling me the truth, I will… kill you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**

**Inu: Give back my Tetsusaiga!**

**Me: Not until you give an apology for transforming into a monster.**

**Inu: It wasn't my fault, idiot!**

**Me: So you would blame it on me?**

**Kag: Technically it was your fault for hiding his sword.**

**Me: I didn't even try to hide it. I didn't know it was hidden until it was too late.**

**Inu: Really. Then who would hide my Tetsusaiga.**

**Me: Who has been here with you, Inuyasha? Surely you should know.**

**Inu: It was too dark for me to see down here with no lights on.**

**Me: Well... this has certainly turned into a mystery. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Kag: Who hid the Tetsusaiga, Yoshomaru55, huh?**

**Me: I don't know and shut up, Kaogme. Anyway, please R&R. It baffles me who hid the Tetsusaiga in the first place.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 20

Akemi went into the Tardis and found the Doctor and Hinahoshi untying Rose and Miroku. "Rose, too?" Akemi sighed in disbelief that there was an impersonating Rose right under her nose. "Naruto is such a jerk! Are you alright, sweat Sesshomaru? How did he capture you?" She untied Sesshomaru while he told her what had happened.

"I was taking a nap and somehow my reflexes didn't go off whenever someone touches me when I sleep. Naruto must have multiplied himself, carried me here, and tied me up, with me asleep. I woke up all tied up just like Inuyasha there." Sesshomaru explained. Akemi started laughing hysterically. "It's not FUNNY!" He blushed as Hinahoshi began to untie Inuyasha.

"I can't wait to tell Kagome this." Inuyasha said.

"If you do, I will kill you!" Sesshomaru warned.

"Whatever, sissy Fluffy." Inuyasha remarked. Sesshomaru anime sweat dropped while Inuyasha was holding onto his sides from laughing so hard. Miroku, Sesshomaru, Akemi, and Inuyasha went back to the kitchen for dinner.

How did you…" 'Sesshomaru' asked, making the preparations to everyone's meal.

"Doesn't matter how I'm here." the real Sesshomaru replied. "Would you like some help with the food?"

"Uh… Okay?" 'Sesshoamru' said.

After a while Sesshomaru stated, "So, you have married my fiancé."

"Yes." 'Sesshomaru' replied. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Sesshomaru explained. "I'm cool with it. I didn't truly love her anyway."

Akemi overheard hem talking and asked, "Is that true, Sesshomaru?" Tears were coming to her eyes. Sesshomaru walked closer to her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes it is true." he said loudly enough so 'Sesshomaru' could hear. Then he whispered in her ear, "This is only an act so I can kill my double ganger easier. Follow my lead."

Akemi pretended to cry and ran out of the kitchen. She started to laugh once she got into the lobby. She was thinking of how the fake Sesshomaru was going to be humiliated by her Sesshomaru.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha.**

**Inu: For your information, I own myself. I'm the one who raised myself when my parents died.**

**Me: Anyway, let's try to figure out who hid your Tetsusaiga.**

**Kag: That's a good idea.**

**Inu: I'm with Kagome on that one.**

**Me: Good. We're on the same page.**

**Kag: Did Buyo come down here? If he did, he likes to play around with random stuff like that. Maybe he could have pushed it under the couch until he couldn't reach it. He is too fat to go under the couch, after all.**

**Me: Good point.**

**Inu: Forget about it. Maybe it was the cat, I don't know.**

**Me: Okay... Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please R&R. I would like to know how you like the "new" characters I've added to this story.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 21

Both Sesshomarus went into the lobby to talk to Akemi. Hinahoshi and Kitsunii were already in conversation with her. "Hey look. There's TWO Sesshomarus?" Hinahoshi was in complete shock while Kitsunii muttered, "Apparently so."

"How can we be sure which one is your real Sesshomaru, Akemi?" Kitsunii whispered in her ear.

"They will simply have to answer my questions." Akemi said, loud enough for both Sesshomarus, who were glaring at each other, to hear. "And if you answer incorrectly, then I will have Kitsunii and Hinahoshi smack you in the face."

"No, not the face." 'Sesshomaru' begged.

"If you were the real Sesshomaru, then you should have no problem answering my questions correctly, and there will be 21 questions." Akemi explained while Hinahoshi stood by Sesshomaru and Kitsunii by the other Sesshomaru. "Question one: What vehicle did we ride to get here?"

"Car." 'Sesshomaru' responded quickly and got slapped by Kitsunii.

"Limo." Sesshomaru corrected.

"Question two: Who drove the limo here?"

"Does it start with a k?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I can't answer that. Besides, I'm the one asking questions, not you." Akemi clarified.

'Sesshomaru' answered, "Koga," and got another slap to the face.

"I suspect it was Kikyo even though I don't know why she would do that." Sesshomaru said.

Once Akemi got to the twentieth question, the score was evened up with both Sesshomarus red from ten slaps each. "This last question should be hard for the false Sesshomaru to answer. Okay, question twenty-one: What are Sesshomaru's true feelings towards me?" Akemi asked.

'Sesshomaru' replied, "Why should I care about you. You're weak and useless."

"That is not true!" Sesshomaru shouted, his blood starting to boil out of anger. "She's strong in many ways and she is definitely NOT useless, you faker!" _Should I kill him instantly or let him have a slow and painful death? _he thought.

"Don't play with your food, Sesshomaru." 'Sesshomaru' said. "You should just finish me like an assassin that you are."

"Wait! You can read my mind?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yep." 'Sesshomaru' charged at Sesshomaru.

"Okay then," Sesshomaru said, "let us finish this elsewhere." Sesshomaru moved out of the way of 'Sesshomaru's' charge, causing him to run into the wall behind Sesshomaru.

"Alright, lead the way." "Sesshomaru' said, rubbing his head from the collision.

"Please be careful, my real Sesshomaru." Akemi called out as both Sesshomarus left the hotel.

About one hour later in the parking lot, a guy and his brother got out of a blue Preus. "You need to get a cooler car, Alan." one of the brothers said. "If I didn't know you, the car would tell me you were gay."

"Mother gave me this car, Charley." Alan explained, locking the car and headed towards the hotel.

"That's what I mean." Charley said, going into the lobby. "What happened here? My lobby is not suppose to have a broken wall! Was it you who did this?" He pointed to Akemi, who anime sweat dropped.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**

**Inu: I guess I have to admit that Rumiko Takahashi has been sort of like a mother to me since she's the one created me.**

**Me: See. Was that so hard to admit.**

**Koga: Wait! If mutt breath and I have the same creator, then does that mean we're sort of like brothers?**

**Kag: I suppose it does. That does make sense.**

**Me: In reality, all of you guys are brothers and sisters. In the series, you're not, so it depends on how you look at it. (To the audience) I hope you enjoy this next segment of the story. Please R&R so I know what all of you think. And yes, I know I have gone a "little" off track of the original plot that I had in mind, but I think this will just as well.**

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 22

"Uh… Two of my friends just left about ten minutes ago to fight to the death somewhere else." Akemi explained, giggling a little with her right hand behind her head.

"Okay…" Alan said, "Is this your friend carrying a body?" Sesshomaru walked through the doors with 'Sesshomaru' barely alive.

"Akemi, is it cool with you if I finish him off here? This is where he wanted to die." Sesshomaru asked.

"I'd be okay with it. What about you two?" Akemi responded.

The hotel owners exchanged glances at each other. "It's cool." Charley said. "I've wanted to see someone die for some time now."

"Okay, I'll be going to the kitchen now if you don't mind." Alan looked shocked at what his brother just said.

"It's fine with me." Sesshomaru said. "I need to put this bastard imposter out of his misery."

"Please do." moaned 'Sesshomaru'.

"He's begging you to do it." Akemi stated.

Sesshomaru struck 'Sesshomaru's' chest and pulled out his heart, which was still beating in the palm of his hand. Naruto came into the lobby to see what all the commotion was. "Geez, can a guy get some…" He rubbed his eyes and looked at his shadow clone. In about five seconds, it disappeared.

"If you pull another prank like this one, I will give you a very slow and painful death." Sesshomaru threatened. "I can promise you that I always keep my word. Come on, Akemi. I bet you were worried throughout all this and that you're tired." He carried her to their bedroom, leaving Naruto wide-eyed and shocked from horror.

"What do you think we should tell the others, Sesshomaru?" Akemi asked, lying down on her side of the bed.

"I believe we should tell them the truth about Naruto. Does anyone else know about this besides Inuyasha, Miroku, and Rose?" Sesshomaru spoke softly, climbing in the bed on the opposite side while laying his right arm across the back of her neck and his hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome and Sango are the only ones who know about this besides them." Akemi said, resting her head on his shoulder. She yawned and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead gently, laid her head on her pillow, and spoke softly, "Goodnight, darling Akemi."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Inuyasha, I told you that you are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Even you admitted to it, don't you remember from the last disclaimer.**

**Inu: I change my mind. My mother is not Rumiko Takahashi, my mother's name is Izioa. I would rather not be related to Koga or any of my enemies, except for Sesshomaru. He is only my half brother.**

**Me: I guess I can't make you see the truth of eality, can I?**

**Inu: No, I refuse.**

**Me: Fine. I hope you this chapter. It took me a while to write and with school going on, so...Please R&R. I would like know your thoughts on these chapters. **

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 23

"Okay, so what's the delio here?" Koga asked no one in particular while eating cinnamon French toast that Akemi and Hinahoshi made for everyone.

"I made sure Naruto wouldn't play any more pranks on us." Sesshomaru responded, giving Naruto a cold glare. Naruto curled up in a ball and started shivering out of fear in his chair.

"What did you do to the poor kid?" Alan asked.

"Alan, all Sesshomaru did was threaten to kill him if he did that again." Charley recalled. "Speaking of kid, where's Jake?"

"Jake is with Mother, Charley." Alan said, taking a bite of the French toast. "This is really delicious."

"Thank you." Akemi and Hinahoshi said in unison.

Akkio spoke s if thinking aloud, "So I take it there's going to be another wedding?"

"Feh, yeah, of course there's going to be another wedding. This time I'll be harder to capture if anyone tries to kidnap me before the wedding." Inuyasha explained while sending Naruto the same glare as Sesshomaru.

"I don't know about you guys, but I got a President to waste." Koga announced as he got up from the table and bolted out the door, making a small tornado behind him.

Everyone was silent for about two minutes until Kikyo broke it. "Makes me wonder if he'll pull through with this."

"You are so stupid, Kikyo." Kagome said. "Koga always sticks to his word."

"What's that suppose to mean, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up and started walking toward the lobby.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome shouted, making him fall before he got to the door to the hallway that leads to the lobby. "I was only stating the facts."

"Speaking of facts, the President of the U.S. will be dead in three days from now." the Doctor stated.

"How in the world do you know?" an angry Inuyasha asked.

"It's because he's the Doctor!" Hinahoshi blurted, leaping up and tackled the Doctor.

Everyone finished their breakfast and went to the lobby. Akemi and Kitsunii were the first to arrive since they were skipping down the hallway. The others soon followed, leaving Naruto with the dishes.

"When is the real wedding?" Rose wondered.

Before anyone had the chance to speak, Kagome announced, "It should be tonight. We still have the decorations set up and we also have the cake.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry it took so long, the internet was acting for about a couple weeks, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm glad that I get to post chapters again. (Screaming in head and dancing) :) Please R&R. It took so long to get this up. I don't know how the internet got fixed, but it is. That just makes me all giddy inside. By the way, as you may already know, Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inuyasha gang.

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 24

Koga was in Washington D.C. before nightfall. He was going door to door trying to figure out where the President lives. He knocked on one of the doors of a three-story house. _This house looks fancy enough for the President._ he thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" a young boy answered the door.

"Who are you and where's the President?" Koga asked.

"The name's Jake." the boy said. "What would you do if I was the President?"

"I would do this." Koga lunged at Jake and pierced his heart with his claws.

Koga was an unwanted onlooker. He figured it was the boy's mother. "You shouldn't have seen that." Koga said as he walked toward her. "To be honest, I'm not sure what to do with you. You're too beautiful to kill, but…I just don't know." He pinned her against the wall.

"Please don't. I know what you're thinking!" the lady begged.

"Okay." Koga said. "As long as you do exactly what I say." _I wasn't even going to do that. You're not even my type. She could be useful to me in my mission, though, so I'll let her live for now._

"I'll do anything." the lady said.

"First, tell me your name." Koga commanded. "Then tell me where the President of this country lives."

"My name is Judith and the President lives on Pennsylvania Avenue." she answered.

"Take me to him." Koga kept on giving orders. "We'll take your vehicle. I'm tired of running on my own two legs."

It was about a forty-five minute drive from Judith's house to the White House. She explained every detail that was inside since she had a tour in it before. There was security everywhere. Cameras were surrounding the perimeter with a few blind spots every few seconds. Guards were patrolling the interior. Every door had security lasers.

"Do we have anything against the cameras?" Koga asked his new sidekick.

"I have a camera that can print out pictures and a pigeon puppet in the glove box." Judith said as she reached to grab the things. They waited for dark to break in the White House.

Meanwhile, everyone at the hotel was having a great time. Miroku is happy with Sango, Sesshomaru married to Akemi, and Inuyasha hooked up with Kagome. Hinahoshi was staring at the stars and she sees something coming closer. To her it looked like a meteor about to hit the earth. She though everyone was going to die, so she started to panic. Akkio tried to calm her down until it hovered over Kikyo. Akkio was in panic by now yelling, "Aliens are abducting us!" Kikyo was sleeping in one of the chairs, so she had no clue what was going on when she woke up as she floated toward the space ship.

The newly weds were ignoring the aliens and all the yelling from Akkio and Hinahoshi. They were dancing and listening to the music from the DJ that Naruto was controlling.


	25. Chapter 25

**Inu:** (shakes me wildly) Where were you? All of my friends were searching for you!

**Me: **(whimpering)I'm sorry. The internet was down for awhile and I had to finish this chapter.

**Kag:** I'm so glad you're back. (hug me after Inu lets me go)

**Me: **I'm happy, too, but you're I can hardly breathe.

**Kag: **I'm sorry I squeezed you too hard.

**Me:** I'll be fine. Speaking of which, the Inu characteres belong to Rumiko Takshashi, if you already didn't know.

**Kag:** Group hug!

**Me:** (Everyone tackles me down and I start to cry)

**Inu:** What's with the tears?

**Me:** This is the last chapter of this story. (;o;)

* * *

Koga Becomes President?

Chapter 25

To much of Koga's surprise, the picture and pigeon puppet trick actually worked. None of the alarms were set off and they were successfully in the ventilation shafts. "So, have you done this sort of thing before?" Koga whispered, curiosity filled him since Judith seemed to know what she was doing.

"Let's see." Judith was thinking through all of the jobs she has had. "I was trained as a spy in the military. The police department trained me to be the best shooter of any weapon, including bow and arrow, and any kind of gun there is."

"Impressive." Koga was surprised that she knew so much, considering of how young she looked.

"Thank you." Judith whispered as they were crawling in the ventilation shaft, what seemed to be leading a dead end. There was a split, so they either had to go left or right. They went left. "I also use to own a dojo for mixed martial arts. I was the sensei before it went out of business. The dojo was lost due to another dojo I was competing against. I had great students and defeated their opponent very quickly like a viper."

They got to an opening that allows air to go out into one of the rooms. Judith looked down to see if it was the bedroom. She could see the President fast asleep; completely unaware they were in the vents. "We're here." she whispered to Koga. "Do you have the poisonous liquid?"

"Right here." Koga pulled the poison from the backpack Judith was carrying and handed it to her. She removed the vent door quietly and Koga lowered her sown with thick strings tied to her. Judith dropped a few drops on the President's lips. She signaled Koga to lift her up and let the poison do its job. They left the White House before dawn came and drove to Judith's house to get some much needed rest.

Back at the hotel, everyone dozed off and Naruto was asleep at the DJ controls, the music still playing. Kikyo was nowhere to be found since the aliens kidnapped her and took her to outer space with them. They probably wanted to do experiments on her and examine her. Kikyo was never to be seen again since that night and no one truly cared about her existence.

Naruto was the first to wake up. He turned off the music and went into the hotel to make some breakfast, but Alan was already making homemade biscuit and gravy for everyone. Charley was making monkey bread with the dough that Alan made. Since those two were cooking, Naruto decided to go to his room and sleep some more.

About an hour later, everyone else woke up to the smell of the food and instantly knew it was breakfast time. Alan turned on the television and Koga showed up on the screen with the White House in the background. Judith was standing to his left. "What is going on?!" he yelled at the tube.

"Yeah, why the hell is Koga inside of that talking box?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled in unison. "Jinx!" Inuyasha blurted out randomly at Sesshomaru. The both of them were standing at the table, red with anger, even though they had different reasons for their madness.

"Both of you calm down and sit." Kagome said politely.

Sesshomaru sat down in his chair slowly and took a deep breath to calm him-self down. Inuyasha, on the other hand, fell face first down into his chair and broke it. "Why did you have to say that, Kagome?" Inuyasha whimpered from the pain.

"You, two, didn't have to stand up and be so dramatic." Akemi responded for Kagome. All went well for the next ten years that Koga ruled America and Inuyasha was surprised by his leadership during Space War III against a demon from space. Then someone else too over ruling America since Koga was killed by that extra-terrestrial demon.


End file.
